debi haber escuchado
by el cuervo blanco
Summary: ¿a donde fuiste courtney? ¿que paso anoche? dios, creo que debi haber escuchado cuando dijiste que estabas harta. songfics se que muchos los odian, pero una oportunidad es lo unico que pido


**hola de nuevo, mi primer songfic espero les guste realmente me esforce en esto, tenia ganas de escribirlo desde que escuche la letra, ademas de que queria hacer un dxc.**

**disclaimer: ningun personaje de tds ni la cancion Should've Listened me pertenecen sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis; y la cancion a nickelback**

_There's clothes all over the floor_  
><em>I don't remember them being here before<em>  
><em>Smell of perfume isn't here, why's lipstick on the mirror?<em>  
><em>And still I don't understand…<em>

_Hay ropa por todo el piso_  
><em>No recuerdo haberlas visto aquí antes<em>  
><em>El olor a perfume no está aquí, porqué hay pintura de labios en el espejo?<em>  
><em>Y aún sigo sin entender…<em>

Dentro de una habitación completamente desordenada, se encontraba durmiendo en la cama, un chico de pelo negro, era Duncan, pero sin su característico mohicano. Se despierta lentamente mientras se cubre la cara por el dolor de cabeza, revisa el reloj en la pared

- diez y media, carajo – había perdido un día de trabajo.

- Courtney – grita mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama matrimonial

- Courtney – nadie responde, "debe estar haciendo el desayuno, el almuerzo o lo que sea a esta hora" piensa mientras empieza a buscar sus pantalones; entonces nota como esta la habitación "que rayos" se levanta y se dirige a la cocina

- Oye princesa que ¿paso con el cuart… – dice poco antes de llegar pero no hay nadie regresa a la habitación, "talvez esta en el baño"

- Court – toca la puerta del baño, esta se abre al entrar nota algo raro no esta la toalla de Courtney ni su cepillo dental. después de estar dos años viviendo juntos uno nota esas cosas, el punk se percata de que en el espejo esta algo escrito con lápiz labial: NUNCA SUPISTE ESCUCHAR. Parece estar comprendiendo; sale del baño y empieza a observar mejor la habitación los cajones abiertos son los de su ropa interior al armario solo le faltaba la ropa de ella y sus zapatos la ropa en el suelo es de ella parece que había escogido lo esencial para… irse

_No pictures left in the hall, there's three new holes in my wall_  
><em>Where the hells my credit cards, why's my wallet in the yard<em>  
><em>and still I don't understand…<em>

_No hay fotos en la sala, hay tres nuevos hoyos en mi pared_  
><em>Donde diablos están mis tarjetas de crédito, porqué mi cartera está en el patio?<em>  
><em>Y aún sigo sin entender…<em>

Duncan busca su celular sobre la mesa de noche mientras lo hace encuentra el de Courtney, sabia que intentaría llamarla. Saca una camiseta negra del armario, sin cráneo, ella le insistía en que ya no tenia 16 años. Mientras pasa por la sala nota que no están las fotos de ellos juntos. nota varios hoyos en la pared mientras los mira siente algo en sus nudillos parecen reconocer los golpes que dieron anoche; se apresura a salir busca las llaves de su motocicleta en un platón junto a la salida, no esta ningún juego de llaves, sale rápido nota sobre el césped un objeto negro y pequeño, es su cartera esta vacía ni dinero ni tarjetas de crédito no puede tomar un taxi, suspira y empieza a correr

- date prisa, date prisa – dice para si mismo

_Well now I guess I should've listened_  
><em>When you said you'd had enough<em>  
><em>A little trick I picked up from my father<em>  
><em>In one ear and out the other, whys love gotta be so tough?<em>

_Bueno ahora supongo que debí haber escuchado_  
><em>Cuando dijiste que estabas harta<em>  
><em>Un pequeño truco heredé de mi padre…<em>  
><em>Entra por un oído y sale por el otro, por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado?<em>

después de un rato logra llegar a un a un taller mecánico, logra ser visto por sus ocupantes un chico latino quien apenas lo ve gira hacia el otro chico de ojos verdes y una chica de rasgos asiáticos y pelo negro mira con miedo desde el fondo Duncan se acerca hacia trent

- oye trent, Courtney te dejo su auto no habrá venido por…- un golpe seco en la cara derribo al pobre chico, Alejandro apenas pudo detener a trent antes de que siguiera golpeando a Duncan

- ¡cual es tu maldito problema! – grita Duncan furioso

- eso te debería preguntar, ¿que rayos le hiciste a Courtney? –

- ¿Qué? – confundido

- Courtney vino hace una hora por el auto - responde Alejandro notando que trent solo quería golpear al punk

- Les dijo algo, ¿a donde iba o por que? –

- Tu sabes por que – dice trent liberándose de Alejandro y saliendo del lugar

- ¿Sabes porque Elvis hizo eso? – dice adolorido por el golpe

- Lo ultimo que le dijo antes de irse fue "si Duncan viene hacia aquí buscándome, golpéalo con todas tus fuerzas" – contesta el latino

- ¿Sabes por que dijo eso? –

- ella llego con una maleta, se veía triste y… tenia lentes oscuros – resaltaba este ultimo detalle

- No creerás que yo –

- Mira solo se lo que vi y siendo sinceros de no ser por que Heather esta aquí, hubiera sido el primero en golpearte – lo ultimo lo dijo con una ira contenida pero evidente.

- Pero ni siquiera se que paso anoche -

- Entonces no sabes si no lo hiciste. Duncan vuelve a sentir el palpitar en el los nudillos mas fuerte que antes. Alejandro nota las heridas en su mano.

- Parece que te lastimaste, será por haber golpeado algo… o a alguien

Duncan lo mira primero con furia, luego entiende, no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir, sabe que es una posibilidad. Empieza a caminar da unos pasos y se detiene.

- realmente crees que yo… - dice de espaldas a Alejandro

- si tienes alguna otra explicación, te escucho –

El silencio después de esa respuesta lo dice todo. Duncan empieza a caminar nuevamente

_Should see the look on my face, my shit's all over the place_  
><em>why's this happening to me, why'd you take both sets of keys?<em>  
><em>And still I don't understand…<em>

_Debiste ver la mirada en mi rostro, mi mierda esta regada por todos lados_  
><em>Por qué esto me está sucediendo a mí? Por qué tomaste ambos juegos de llaves?<em>  
><em>Y aún sigo sin entender…<em>

El miedo y la preocupación eran evidentes en su cara, el pensar, el solo imaginarse lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

_Well now I guess I should've listened_  
><em>When you said you'd had enough<em>  
><em>A little trick I picked up from my father<em>  
><em>In one ear and out the other, Whys love gotta be so tough?<em>  
><em>Well now I guess I should've listened<em>

_Bueno ahora supongo que debí haber escuchado_  
><em>Cuando dijiste que estabas harta<em>  
><em>Un pequeño truco heredé de mi padre…<em>  
><em>Entra por un oído y sale por el otro, por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado?<em>  
><em>Bueno ahora supongo que debí haber escuchado…<em>

Apenas dobla la esquina una voz lo llama.

- ¡Duncan¡ -

- ¿Heather? –

- Espera -

- No lo hice – Dice molesto anticipando lo que vendría

- Se que no -

- ¿En verdad? -

- Mira, no me caes bien -

- No, en serio – contesta con sarcasmo

- PERO – dice acentuando la palabra - se que nunca le harías algo así a Courtney, eres un buen chico en el fondo –

- Como estas tan segura, si todos creen lo contrario –

- Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con Bridgette y Geoff –

- Dios no me lo recuerdes –

- Solo recuerda como se comportaba bridge. Courtney no actuaba como una mujer golpeada – se nota lo incomoda que esta al recordar malos tiempos

- ¿Que debo hacer ahora? – Heather mira el rostro del chico realmente el no sabe que hará, que pensar o adonde ir

- Mira, vuelve a casa, piensa las cosas, duerme un poco, mañana veremos que hacer, yo te ayudare con lo que pueda. parece que Court no volverá en un tiempo, así que te ayudare con la comida y eso. se que no eres muy bueno en los quehaceres – ofrece la chica con una sonrisa, tratando de animar a Duncan.

- Gracias – sorpresivamente Duncan la abraza antes de que Heather pudiera reaccionar.

- Solo lo hago porque me das lastima – replica mientras aleja a Duncan con sus brazos y gira la cabeza para que el chico no viera su rostro ruborizado

- Aun asi es muy bueno de tu parte –dice con una ligera sonrisa

- Como sea, hasta mañana – Heather se aleja hacia el taller

- Adios –

_There's clothes all over my floor_  
><em>I don't remember them being here before<em>  
><em>There are no candles in here, lipstick still on my mirror?<em>  
><em>And still I don't understand…<em>

_Hay ropa por todo el piso_  
><em>No recuerdo haberlas visto aquí antes<em>  
><em>Ya no hay velas acá, la pintura de labios sigue en mi espejo?<em>  
><em>Y aún sigo sin entender…<em>

Es de noche Duncan estuvo vagando por la ciudad, lo ultimo que quería hacer era volver a casa, pero sabia que tendría que hacerlo de todos modos, abre la puerta y enciende la luz todo esta igual nota los hoyos en la pared. Avanza hacia la habitación sabe que es lo que encontrara. Intenta ignorar el desorden y se tira sobre la cama.

_Now I guess I should've listened_  
><em>When you said you'd had enough<em>  
><em>A little trick I picked up from my father<em>  
><em>In one ear and out the other, why must life be so tough?<em>

_Ahora supongo que debí haber escuchado_  
><em>Cuando dijiste que estabas harta<em>  
><em>Un pequeño truco heredé de mi padre…<em>  
><em>Entra por un oído y sale por el otro, por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada?<em>

cierra los ojos, en ese momento todos los sentimientos de culpa, dolor, confusión, y tristeza derrumban la serenidad que había mostrado hasta entonces, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos y un llanto hasta entonces contenido se libera con todas las fuerzas posibles, continua hasta que queda exhausto.

- Courtney…– susurra mientras empieza a quedarse dormido sabe muy bien con quien soñara esta noche.

_Well now I guess I should've listened_  
><em>When you said you'd had enough<em>  
><em>A little trick I picked up from my father<em>  
><em>In one ear and out the other, whys love gotta be so tough<em>

_Bueno ahora supongo que debí haber escuchado_  
><em>Cuando dijiste que estabas harta<em>  
><em>Un pequeño truco heredé de mi padre…<em>  
><em>Entra por un oído y sale por el otro, por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado?<em>

**_¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿que opinan de la cancion que elegi? ¿quieren saber que paso con bridgette y geoff, o con heather y duncan? ¿quieren otro songfic? comenten entonces, ya saben que toda opinion es buena (al menos para mi) hoy lei un dxc que me gusto ( y eso es decir mucho ) de PrincesaStereoLove y me animo a hacer un dxc con un final feliz. se que algunos fans de dxc minimo ya insultaron a mi santa progenitora, pero les digo, aceptenlo, esta pareja esta mas muerta que el pez que deje al sol hace dos semanas. en fin, ahora ya me voy a tomar mi lechita y mis galletas para irme a dormir, sueñen con los angelitos (yo soñare con izzy enfermera sexy je je)._**

**_p.d. si quieren saber que paso esa noche manden un pm, no pienso contarlo por medio de un fic, pues el final fue hecho para ser confuso, pero se que algunos querran saber todo._**


End file.
